Rory Walker
Aurora Walker History Aurora Walker was born to Marriot and Johnny Walker on the 6th of November 2020. The couple already had a son Cadmus three years older than Aurora and on the outside the four of them were the picture perfect family. And for the first three years of her life, Aurora believed it too. It was shortly after her third birthday that her younger brother Callum was born. She didn't entirely understand the concept of siblings but she loved the little bundle anyway. But the couple wasn't really cut out to be parents. Not really. The stress of it made them mean and when they were mean they took it out on they're children. Not violently. They weren't those type of people. It started off with small things, no toys because they hadn't waited for everyone to be seated at the dinner table. No going outside because they'd accidentally dropped a glass of milk all over the floor. But over the years it developed into bigger things. No dinner because the grade they got wasn't quite right. Sleeping on the floor because they'd missed curfew by two minutes. It certainly didn't help that the Walker's were set in old ways. They believed that boys should be in school learning to be able to provide for a family whilst girls stayed at home to learn how to be a good housewife. Of course with the muggle law stating that children had to be in school until at least age 16 they couldn't keep Aurora out of school. But that didn't mean they happy about it. Whilst her brother were encouraged to do well in school, she was encouraged to concentrate on her social status. Something no nine year old should be worrying about. It was understandably a relief when her letter came through the door for Hogwarts. She'd been expecting it since she'd made a glass float to stop it from smashing across the floor but it was still a welcome relief for her. It meant she'd be away from her parents. Even so, she was a subdued child in her first year, doing moderately alright in classes just enough not to raise suspicion. It was only when her transfiguration teacher caught her practicing slightly more advanced spells from Cadmus' old book that they realised how intelligent she was. It was only when she realised that Hogwarts didn't send home report cards that she stopped pretending to be stupid. Hogwarts was an escape for her. A way to defy her parents. It didn't matter that she had to go back to them at the end of each year, all the mattered was that for the first time in her life she had options. She didn't have to be just a housewife, she could have a job, a life. Something more. Personality Rory is a pessimist. She can't help but worry that everything around her, everything that she's built in Hogwarts will come crumbling down around her. She's terrified that she's going to end up exactly the sort of person her parents want to be, a vain boring housewife. She doesn't know what she'd do if that turned out to be her life. So she's doing whatever she can not to end up like that. Rory, like her siblings, is incredibly intelligent. She loves to learn and can usually be found with a book in her hand. She's a rather quiet kid these days now that she doesn't have to worry about her social status she's found she doesn't mind being on her own these days. In fact she really quite enjoys it. After years of her parents abuse, something she's only recently realised it was, Rory is incredibly self conscious. She's terrified of the image she portrays to the people around her and can never quite believe people when they find her funny. Funny wasn't a trait she was ever meant to have. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP